gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Canard Pars
Canard Pars is the adopted brother of Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha, and one of only two survivors of the Ultimate Coordinator Project. As a member of the crew of the [[LCAM-01XA Archangel|LCAM-01XA Archangel]], he temporarily pilots the MBF-02 Strike Rouge - albeit in the blue/white colors of the original Strike - before switching, late in the war, to his own personal mobile suit, the CAT1-XG1/12 Hyperion-G. Personality Some people have said of Canard that he is callous, even cold, and this is true to a point, a fact that is a result of an existence that was largely solitary for a long time. In his youth he was short-tempered and prone to becoming violently aggressive and angry, but is now much more level-headed. He is also a compassionate individual, albeit few have seen this aspect of his personality, and is strongly loyal, especially to his friends or to Kira and Cagalli, especially the latter, whom he respects. Skills & Capabilities Canard is an extremely skilled mobile suit pilot, able to go head-to-head with Orb's MVF-M11C Murasame in the significantly inferior Strike. He is less adept at close-quarters combat, but a specialist at long-range assault, with excellent defensive capabilities. Unlike Kira, he is a crack shot with almost any type of firearm, and is also skilled in armed and unarmed hand-to-hand combat. History Canard's history begins, as did that of Kira and Cagalli, with an advanced biotech firm called GARM R&D (Genetic Advanced Reproductive Medical Research & Development), which was based out of the Colony Mendel, and led by a married couple named Ulen and Via Hibiki, who were geneticists. Dr. Ulen Hibiki's specialty was the creation of Coordinators, and he had often been frustrated by unforeseen mutations that resulted in deviation from the genetic characteristics requested in a subject. So he sought to create an "Ultimate Coordinator", one whose creation could be rigidly controlled from conception through birth, via the use of an artificial womb, resulting in a product that was 100% exactly as intended. Canard was the first subject to survive, but was deemed a failure and discarded because his genetic sequence deviated somewhat from what his creator had intended. Forced to fend for himself, he later learned of the existence of Kira Yamato, a "successful" Ultimate Coordinator - as compared to Canard himself, deemed a "failure", and became determined to kill his successor, and thereby rid himself of the name of failure. Some time after this, he was found by the Eurasian Federation, who used him for certain experiments in their attempts to create a Coordinator super-soldier, and their endless contempt, combined with their dismissive attitude of him, embittered Canard. Despite their dislike for him, the Eurasian Federation used Canard as a test pilot for their CAT1-X Hyperion Gundam series of mobile suits, assigning him as the pilot of the first unit of the series. Canard later deserted the Alliance, taking Hyperion Unit 1 with him, though it was later destroyed. Following this, Canard became a mercenary. Some time after the end of the First Junius War, Canard found his way to Orb, where at last he found Kira. Though he could have killed him, he chose not to, and instead approached him directly and introduced himself. Though Kira was skeptical and wary of Canard, Lacus accepted and welcomed him, and eventually even Kira did so as well. He lived with them from then on, except for a brief period of time when he was hired to serve as a test pilot by the Eurasian Federation for their next-generation mass-production mobile suit, the CAT1-XG Hyperion-G. Canard's sole payment for this assignment was the first of the Hyperion-G units, which became his own personal machine as a replacement for his old Hyperion Gundam, and which he further modified for his own use using leftover spare parts from its predecessor. In CE 75, when a team of Coordinators infiltrated Orb, Canard, along with Kira, Murrue Ramius, and Andrew Waltfeld, sought to fight them off, killing several of them, however they were unable to prevent one of them from assassinating Lacus. When the [[LCAM-01XA Archangel|LCAM-01XA Archangel]] later left Orb, Canard was with them, as pilot of the MBF-02 Strike Rouge, although he recalibrated its Phase-Shift to settings closer to those of the original Strike. During this time, Canard would attempt to comfort his grief-stricken brother, with some measure of success. He would pilot the Strike defensively, protecting the ''Archangel ''from attack, until he left the ship and headed up to space shortly before Operation Angel Down, which resulted in its destruction as well as that of Kira's ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. Shortly thereafter Canard returned to space, retrieving his Hyperion-G, which he would use during the Second Battle of Daedalus, which was the final battle of the war.